


Bland Band-Aids

by orphan_account



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Band-Aids, Finished, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ithro helps Solla and Solla says ithro should get more colourful band aids cuz the ones he's got are ugly, so he goes out and get the most colourful ones he can find with pictures and designs and the kids are happy and everyone is happy(Thats the literal story notes)
Relationships: Íþróttaálfurinn & halla, Íþróttaálfurinn & siggi, Íþróttaálfurinn & solla
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Bland Band-Aids

**Author's Note:**

> i am going through my unfinished folder on google and hopefully will finish all of them! enjoy!

It happened so quick that Íþróttaálfurinn couldn’t react in time, he was too far to reach Solla before she tripped over her shoelaces, causing her to fall down and scraped her knee on the rugged sidewalk. He jumped up and flipped over a short fence, landing next to the small girl softly.

“Are you okay?” The hero helped her up, flinching when he heard her let out a soft hiss of pain.

“I fell! Now my knee hurts…” she puffed out her cheeks in defiance and held her hand over her leg.

The hero smiled softly at her and put his hand over hers, “Let me see?” she nodded at him and he moved her hand to look at the damage. There, on her knee, was a small cut, one that was shallowly bleeding.

Íþró reached into the small pouch he kept on his belt and pulled out a band aid. “Here,” he said while peeling off the paper and aligning it to the cut, “keep this on it until you can wash it, then put a new one.” 

Solla stared at it like it had personally offended her, then said, “Do you have any pink ones?”

_ Pink? Did band aids come in pink? _

“I’m afraid I don't.”

“You need some, my mom said that the colorful ones make it hurt less!” She grinned at him, waved, and left with Halla, leaving the hero behind. 

\----

Solla’s comment about his arrangement of band aids stayed with him for weeks until he finally started running low on the bandages and decided to head into the city to restock his supply.

Once he arrived in the city, the hustle and bustle of it swept him away through multiple stores where he discovered the world of coloured band aids.

The first store he visited was a pharmacy. The stark white walls stinging his eyes, he asked a worker where their bandaids were and hoped his squinting didn't bother them.

_ Aisle 13… _

_ There it is! Right where she said it would be! _

Aisle 13, as it turned out, was nothing  _ but _ band aids.

The first couple were all flesh colored, coming in shades from near paper white to pitch black and every shade in between. 

The hero almost picked a box of flesh shaded bandages, his hand outstretched to grab one, before Solla’s voice filled his head,  _ “my mom said that the colorful ones make it hurt less!” _

Well then, colorful ones it is!

Down the aisle was where the real colors began, the rainbow of variety that he had never seen before showed its face. 

The bright solid colors pop out at him, the shining bright faces of cartoon characters he didn’t recognise, the adorable printing of animals on others, there was so much to choose from.

The choices were endless!

Deciding that he would end up with more than he could carry, he went back to the front of the store and grabbed a shopping basket.

Once he returned to the band aids was when the fun began. 

Íþróttaálfurinn grabbed a box of every color that they offered, yellow, green, red, pink, orange, purple, ocean blue, light blue, neon blue, hot pink, navy blue, cornflower blue, the likes.

Then he moved on to the cartoon characters that he didn't know… if he didn't know them how would he know if the kids like them or not? In the end he picked a box with a yellow square character, a box with a little pink pig in a red dress, a box with multi-colored horses, a box with super heros, and a box with a bunch of dogs across the front titled “pound puppies.”

Then he moved on the the animal printed boxes. First, he went through the animal patterns, zebra print, leopard print, tiger print, every different pattern that he found.

At this rate he wouldn't even need to go to any other store like he usually would. He probably wouldn’t need to go to shop for band aids for  _ years _ .

The animal pictured ones where all that were left. There were so many cute ones to choose from that he felt bad for not picking one, so he took one of each.

When he brought his haul to the counter the cashier gave him a skeptical look and asked if he had a lot of kids.

“Yes! I take care of many!”

After he paid and left, he ended up having to carry six bags worth of band aids back to his airship. The joy he knew that it would bring to the kids was well worth any trouble it brought him, though.

\----

The next time a band aid was needed was when Siggi tripped while he, Halla, and Solla were playing jump rope. The boy tripped and skinned his knee, which was when Íþróttaálfurinn jumped in to save the day with his newly acquired bandages.

“Íþróttaálfurinn! When did you get those?” Solla exclaimed, looking at the arrangement of bandages in awe.

“I remembered what you said about colored band aids helping you heal faster, so i got some, and i couldn't just leave without getting one of each!” Íþróttaálfurinn beamed at the girl, and then asked Siggi, “which would you like?” while laying out an assortment of colors.

“OOO! The SuperMan one!”

“I want one too!” Halla shouted.

“Yeah, me too!” Solla agreed with her best friend.

“Well when you get hurt, then you can pick any one you want.” The hero chuckled at their antics as they pouted and not getting one immediately. 

“Pretty pretty please??” Solla batted her eyes.

They knew he couldn’t resist their puppy eyes, of course! “Oh, alright… but only one!”

A two child chorus of “Horay!”’s rang out as they shuffled through the bandages. 

Solla picked one that she insisted was named Peppa Pig, and Halla picked one that was a bright fire engine red. 

The joy on their faces as they showed each other their respected band aids was all the joy the hero would need. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
